Addiction
by AliasCWN
Summary: The Rat Patrol picks up an injured American who causes them a lot of trouble.
**Addiction**

By: AliasCWN

Sam Troy climbed the hill above the wadi. The jeeps were parked at the base of the hill waiting while he checked the surrounding area. With his binoculars in hand, he sprawled in the sand and put the glasses to his eyes. This part of the desert wasn't a hot spot for German activity so he was a bit surprised to see a German scout car sitting on the desert floor alone. The scout cars usually traveled in pairs, finding one alone made him nervous. Rolling onto his back, he searched the desert behind them, half expecting the second car to be sneaking up on them. The only things visible were dust devils and tumbleweeds. Rolling back to his stomach, he studied the German vehicle.

There were bodies sprawled around the car in the sand. From his vantage point he could identify the uniforms they wore as German. As he studied the still forms he noticed movement on the other side of the car. He could just make out a faint flutter of something. Not sure what he was seeing, he turned to check on his men.

Moffitt was sitting on the spare tire watching him. Hitch was staring off into the desert out one end of the wadi while Tully watched the other direction. Satisfied that they were staying alert, he resumed watching the German car.

After a while a man got to his feet next to the vehicle. Troy was surprised to see an American uniform. The soldier held one arm close to his chest as he walked to the back of the car and began to rummage around in the trunk. He pulled a medical kit from the car and opened it awkwardly. As Troy watched, he opened the kit, looked through it, and then angrily tossed it away. He slumped against the tire of the vehicle and threw his head back. When he didn't see any other movement, Troy slid backwards and turned around. With a wave of his hand he indicated that the others should get ready as he half-slid, half-ran down the steep incline.

"There's a German scout car over the hill. Looks like a wounded American with it. I saw several bodies dressed in German uniforms. We'll check it out but watch for a trap." Sam was rattling off his instructions even before he reached his jeep. Moffitt took his position behind his gun and lowered the barrel so Tully could reach up and pull the dust cover off the muzzle. Hitch had already pulled the cover off the gun in his jeep. He waited behind the wheel for Troy to leap into the back before he started the jeep moving.

Tullys' jeep was in front so Troy left him and Moffitt take the lead. His own jeep was right behind them. Keeping their speed down until they were closer, the engines purred like well fed cats. They kept their jeeps in good repair and it was an asset at times like this. When they shot out of the wadi into the open, there was no one waiting for them. Troy sent Tully and Moffitt wide as they circled the scout car.

The wounded American spotted them and jumped to his feet waving wildly with one arm. Sam had Hitch drive closer as he sent Tully and Moffitt to search the area for more Germans.

Hitch cautiously approached the car. The soldier ran to meet them, stumbling in the soft sand. Troy alternated his gaze between the American and the Germans lying on the ground. As they got closer he began to relax as he saw the wounds and skin tone. He'd seen enough dead men to recognize more when he saw them.

"Am I glad to see you guys." The American private ran over to their jeep. He stumbled again as he reached them and threw his good hand out to catch his balance. His bare hand landed on the hood of the jeep. With a yelp he pulled it back, nearly falling. "That's hot!"

"We're in the middle of the desert, in the middle of the day, and we've been driving it. Just what did you expect?" Troy studied the man in detail. Other than a bit of blood on his arm, he seemed in good condition. There was something about him that rubbed the sargent the wrong way.

"I guess I just didn't think." The private mumbled, returning the sargents' stare.

"What are you doing out here with a German scout car?"

The private turned to look at the car in question before he answered. "I was a prisoner. They were moving me until I got the drop on them. I managed to kill them but the car won't start. I got stranded here with no water, no food, and no medicine." He pointed at his wounded arm as he mentioned the medicine. "You guys wouldn't happen to have a medical kit with you would you?"

Sam glanced at the arm and frowned. "Sgt. Moffitt will look at that arm when he gets back." He climbed down from his seat behind his gun and walked around to examine the dead men. He was searching the scout car for any papers when Tully and Moffitt pulled up next to him.

"We made a circle around the wadi." Moffitt informed him matter-of-factly. "We seem to be alone out here Sam. We didn't see any sign of anyone else."

Troy nodded. "Take a look at his arm. Then we need to get moving. Hitch, find a high spot and keep watch. Tully, take care of the jeeps. See what's wrong with the scout car. Maybe we can take it with us." The two privates nodded and hurried to carry out their assigned tasks.

Troy finished searching for anything of value to take back to headquarters. As he returned to his jeep he heard Moffitt tell the wounded man that his wound was not serious.

"Well, it sure hurts. Do you think you could give me a little morphine to take the edge off until we get back to the base?"

Moffitt scanned the other soldiers' sweaty face as he held the medical kit in his hand. They only had one kit between four, now five, men. They still had to finish their assignment before returning to base. Reaching into the kit, he pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Shaking two pills into his hand, he offered them to the wounded man along with a canteen. "We aren't going straight back to the base. We have a job to do first. I think it would be best to save the morphine just in case one of us gets hurt. These aspirin should help your arm."

The soldier frowned but he took the pills and swallowed them without water. "Thanks for nothing." He mumbled

Troy walked up behind them. "Problem Jack?"

"No." Moffitt responded with a frown of his own. "I just think that we need to save the morphine. You know how often Hitch gets hurt. I'd rather not tempt fate and use up our supply unless we really need it." Moffitt was watching the wounded man as he talked but he knew Troy would understand his meaning. Hitch did have a tendency to get hurt but there was no reason to believe it would happen on this mission any more than on any of the others.

Troy nodded as he turned to his new charge. "What's your name Private?"

"Kiley. Brian Kiley."

"Well Kiley, we don't use morphine unless we need it. You never know when someone else could get hurt worse than you before we get back to base. If Moffitt says the aspirin will work, take it and be glad that you got anything."

Kiley nodded. "I understand Sargent. I guess I'm just a bit cranky because I'm hurt and it's hot out here."

Troy acknowledged the false sounding apology. "We're all hot Private." Troy turned away but not before he noticed a wild look in the other mans' eyes. Glancing up, he saw Hitch blowing bubbles as he watched the desert around them. Sensing someone watching him, he glanced down and smiled at his sargent.

"Jeeps are ready Sarge." Tully called as he dropped the hood of the second one.

"Check out the scout car quick. If we can get it running without too much trouble we'll take it along, otherwise we'll leave it."

Tully nodded and lifted the hood on the German car. Kiley walked over and leaned gingerly on the fender, making sure not to touch the hot metal with his bare skin.

"Your sargent always that tight with his medicine?"

Tully glanced up at Kiley and rolled the matchstick between his teeth. Kiley watched him, waiting for an answer. "Moffitt does most of our doctoring. He does what he thinks is best. So far he's kept us all alive. We don't argue with him." With that Tully dropped his head and began checking the German motor.

"Who's Hitch?"

"Mark Hitchcock. The private on guard right now. Why?"

"The sargent says he gets hurt a lot."

When Tully looked up, Kiley was watching the blond with a thoughtful look on his face. "So?"

"Does he get morphine when he gets hurt?"

Tully paused again to look at Kiley. "When he needs it."

Kiley kept staring at Hitchcock even after Tully went back to work. "I hope he doesn't get hurt on the assignment you guys are doing."

Tully looked up again in surprise at the statement but Kiley was already walking away. Uneasy, Tully watched him go.

"Tully!" Sam Troy called from where he was talking to Sgt. Moffitt. "Can we salvage the scout car?"

"Yeah Sarge. I'll have it running in a minute." Tully answered from under the hood. He made a few more adjustments then stepped back and wiped his hands. "Ready Sarge."

"Kiley, can you drive?"

Brian Kiley looked away from Hitchcock to find the sargent watching him.

"Can you drive?"

"No Sargent. I have a wounded arm, remember?"

"It's not that bad. I'm only asking you to drive a car, nothing fancy." Troy growled in frustration.

"I can't Sargent, my arm hurts."

Troy looked disgusted. "Moffitt, you drive the scout car. Kiley, you can ride with Tully. We'll find a place to hide the car and come back for it later. Hitch! Let's shake it." Troy climbed into the jeep angrily and waited for his driver. Once everyone was mounted they headed for their original destination. Along the way, Tully found a good location to hide the German car. They covered it with the camo netting they found in the trunk and left it.

"Tully, you and Hitch wait here. Moffitt and I will go in and see what we can learn." Tully nodded and glanced up at Hitch who was once again above them standing guard. "We'll be back as soon as possible." Tully nodded again and watched as his sergeants slipped into Arab disguises and left the camp to ask questions among the local Arab civilians.

Brian Kiley slumped next to the jeeps and clutched his arm. Tully noticed the beads of sweat on his face, yet the man seemed to be shivering with cold. When he started to heave, Tully hurried to his side.

"Are you alright?" Tully reached for his arm.

Kiley jerked away, glaring at Tully. "Leave me alone!" He stumbled away from the jeeps, weaving as he went.

Tully shook his head and returned to checking the jeep engines. He'd already refilled the gas tanks and radiators, checked the tires and made sure the 50's had enough ammo. Picking up his canteen, he helped himself to a drink of water. His eyes wandered to Kiley who had found a small patch of shade and was sitting on the ground rocking silently back and forth. With a shake of his head he took the canteen and climbed the hill to relieve Hitch. "Here." He handed the canteen to Hitchcock and reached for the machine gun Hitch held. "I'll take over now. Go find some shade."

Hitch smiled his thanks. Leaving his weapon with Tully, he headed for the shade next to the jeeps. He was sitting with his head back, trying to cool off when Kiley walked over and leaned down toward him. Hitch opened his eyes, about to ask the other man if there was something he needed. The question died on his lips as Kiley drove a knife into his midsection. Hitch closed his hands around the handle in a vain attempt to hold it in place.

Kiley pulled if free and pushed Hitchcock over with his foot. He straightened and looked down at his victim. Hitch was holding his hand over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. Kiley watched as Hitch slipped into unconsciousness. A slow smile spread across his face. He nudged the limp body on the ground at his feet and laughed out loud.

Tully looked toward the jeeps and saw Kiley standing next to them. He didn't see Hitch but decided that Kiley may have been talking to him. Kileys' laugh carried faintly to his ears and he wondered how Hitch had gotten the irritable private to laugh. There was a movement off in the distance but Tully couldn't determine what it was.

"Hey Pettigrew!"

Tully turned to see Kiley waving at him.

"You'd better get down here! There's something wrong with your buddy!"

With one last look toward where he'd spotted the movement, Tully ran for the jeeps. He came around the end of his jeep and found Hitch lying face down in the ground. A pool of blood was spreading outward from his body. Tully started toward him but froze as Kiley pulled the spare machine gun from behind his back.

"What are you doing?"

"Drop your weapons." Kileys' voice was low and menacing. His hands shook slightly as he held the weapon on Tully.

"What are you doing?" Tully repeated as he dropped his gun.

"Now the knife."

Tully dropped his knife, watching the face of the other soldier. "What happened to Hitch?"

"Nothing much." Kiley shrugged without looking away. "I just made sure he wouldn't need any more morphine. Now we don't have to save it in case he gets hurt." Kiley smiled at him.

"What'd you do?" Tully started for Hitch.

"Stand still." Pvt. Kiley took a step toward Tully. "Disable one of the jeeps." Tully just stared at him. "Do it now or I'll kill both your sergeants when they get back." With one final glance at his wounded friend, Tully did what he was told.

He opened the hood of the jeep Hitch drove. Reaching in, he pulled the rotor. Kiley held out his hand and Tully dropped the part into his palm.

"Now start the jeep."

"It won't start without a rotor."

"Humor me and try it anyway." Kiley wiped his runny nose with his sleeve. Tully noticed that his eyes were now watering too. After Hitch had been wounded and refused morphine on an earlier mission, all four of them had talked to a doctor about the symptoms of morphine addiction. Hitch had been worried he might become an addict. Tully realized with a start that Pvt. Kiley was exhibiting the signs of morphine withdrawal. The conversation they had had earlier was suddenly starting to make sense. Knowing that the other man was highly unstable, Tully tried to keep him calm.

Tully pushed the starter on the jeep but as expected, it refused to start.

"Good." The other soldier smiled at Tully. "My arm hurts too much to drive so you are going to drive me out of this desert. Take me to the nearest base with a good size town nearby."

"Let me help Hitch first."

"No need. I'm going to need the medical kit. He doesn't need it anymore. Now get in the jeep and drive!"

With the gun pointed at him and the threat to his sergeants, Tully had no choice. They drove away, leaving Mark Hitchcock lying in the sand under the scorching sun. Tully drove carefully across the desert with Kiley sitting beside him, a gun in his hand. The wounded man was sweating heavily and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Tully half expected to get shot by accident with the way Kileys' hands were shaking.

"Why don't they put better springs in these jeeps?" He complained to Tully. "My back is killing me." He shifted restlessly in the seat every few minutes. Finally, not able to stand it any longer, he ordered Tully to pull up. "Find us a place to hold up and rest. Someplace where we can hide the jeep."

Tully found a wadi with some scrub trees to offer some shade. Kiley had him cover the jeep with a camo net before he ordered him to sit at the base of one of the trees. Tossing him a rope, he told him to tie his own ankles securely. As Tully tied his ankles, Pvt. Kiley moved around behind him. He finished the last knot and sat up to wait for further instructions. A gun barrel collided with the side of his head and he slumped to the ground unconscious.

When Tully regained consciousness his arms were tied behind his back around the tree. The knots were tight, cutting off the circulation to his hands. He wiggled his fingers, trying to drive away the numbness.

Twisting around he looked for Pvt. Kiley. He finally spotted him lying in the shade of another tree, the med kit next to him on the ground. The other soldier appeared to be asleep, a machine gun next to his side. Tully struggled with the rope, hoping to free himself before the other man awoke. His worry for the others only added to his anxiety. His mind kept going back to Kileys' statement that Hitch didn't need the morphine. Tully tried to convince himself that the morphine addict hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

As the day wore on Kiley had barely moved. The last movement had been hours ago. Tully began to worry. Tied to a tree, he was a sitting duck for anyone who came along. There was very little chance that anyone who found him would be friendly. He pulled on the ropes until his wrists were raw from the friction. They only pulled tighter, letting even less blood flow to his hands.

Darkness settled over the wadi and Tully began to shiver. The desert heat had given way to the bitter cold of a desert night. The sand reflected the heat during the day and didn't absorb any to keep the air warm after the sun went down.

The prone figure under the other tree had not moved at all for hours. He'd acted sleepy after they'd stopped but Tully couldn't believe he could sleep through the cold without a blanket.

The rattle of a German made motor in the distance sent Tullys' heart racing in anticipation. He didn't want to have a German patrol find him tied and helpless despite the fact that the alternative wasn't much more appealing. Listening closely, he could hear the car getting closer. The sound stopped out in the desert after it passed the wadi where Tully sat holding his breath. He didn't hear anything to indicate that the German patrol had seen their tracks. He clenched his jaws to keep his teeth from chattering so he could hear more clearly.

A shadow crested the top of the hill on the other side of the wadi. Tully watched as the dark form crept cautiously toward Kiley. The shadowy form crept carefully toward the sleeping man. Tully debated yelling a warning to the other man but stopped when he remembered how Kiley had left Hitch to die. Deciding to let fate deal the hand, Tully sat quietly and watched the events unfold.

The dark form reached Kiley and pulled the gun out of his reach. He saw the man roll Kiley over and reach as if to check for a pulse. With one smooth move, the shadowy shape stood and walked boldly toward Tully.

Tully strained his eyes in search of more Germans. He knew a jerry patrol would never send just one man to check them out. Try as he might, he could only spot the one figure. Turning back to that one, he watched him pass the jeep and head directly toward him. Apparently they knew that Kiley and Tully were the only two present. Tully wondered if they realized that he was tied.

He got his answer as the figure drew closer. The way he moved looked familiar. He had a certain cat-like grace that Tully recognized even before he could distinguish the facial features.

Sam Troy parked the jerry scout car and made his way on foot to the wadi where the jeep tracks had ended. Moving slow and careful, he kept a sharp eye out for Pvt. Kiley. Cresting the hill, he spotted the other man lying under a tree with a machine gun by his side. Troy didn't see Tully at first and worry gnawed at him. It was a slight movement under another tree on the other side of the wadi that caught his eye. He strained to identify his missing man before he continued on his way toward Kiley. Deciding that he couldn't be sure until he had dealt with Kiley, he continued on his chosen path.

Kiley didn't move as Troy crept closer. Sam placed his feet carefully, moving slow. The precautions proved to be unnecessary. Pvt. Kiley was dead when he reached him. Sam checked for a pulse and found the body cold. The skin felt cold and clammy under his fingers. Carrying the extra machine gun, he headed for the second figure, hoping it was Tully.

"Am I glad to see you!"

Tullys' heartfelt greeting brought a smile to Troys' face. He stepped behind Tully to cut the ropes holding him to the tree.

"Sarge. What about Hitch? Is he alright?"

Troy paused in cutting the ropes on Tullys' ankles.

Tully saw the hesitation and sighed. "He's dead isn't he? Kiley said he made sure Hitch wouldn't need any of the morphine." A tear slid from Tullys' eyes, unnoticed in the dark.

Troy turned to face him before he answered. "I don't know Tully. He was alive when we found him. He was able to tell us what happened. He even told us that you pulled the rotor on the jeep." Troy smiled at Tully despite the sadness in his voice. "That was a smart move. Carrying those extra rotors was smart too."

"I just figured after all the times we got stuck because some kraut took our rotors, we'd be better off if we carried spares." Tully answered sadly. "Sarge, I just left Hitch there. How bad was he hurt?"

Troy was honest. "Bad. Moffitt did what he could without a medical kit. But thanks to you leaving us a serviceable jeep we were able to get away from the German base. Since you fixed the scout car, we had a spare vehicle. I sent Moffitt back to our lines with Hitch and I took the scout car to follow you and Kiley."

"I hope they throw the book at him Sarge. He tried to kill Hitch just so he could get the morphine in our med kit. If Hitch dies, I'll….." Tully couldn't finish the threat. He shook his head helplessly.

"Kiley's dead Tully. Looks like a morphine overdose. There were three empty syrettes next to his body. Since he's the only one here besides you, I would guess that they were self-administered."

"Had to be, I never gave him any. He knocked me out." Tully answered bitterly.

Troy sighed. "Let's go home Tully. We can go check on Hitch."

Tully nodded and got stiffly to his feet. He had to stomp around to get the circulation moving again. "What about Kiley?"

"We'll take the body back with us. No one will believe this story without the body as proof. I lived it and I still don't believe it."

Troy loaded Kileys' body into the jeep while Tully dug his heavy jacket out of the back of the jeep. He folded the camo net and stored it before hunting a canteen for a drink. By the time Troy was ready, Tully was starting to feel almost alive again. He climbed behind the wheel and let Troy direct him to the scout car.

Troy, realizing how Tully felt, moved the body into the back of the scout car. With Tully leading, they made their way slowly across the desert in the dark. Neither one wanted to take the time to wait for daylight to navigate the rough terrain.

Daylight found them still miles from the American base. Troy called a halt to cool the jeep engine. Tully was restless and impatient. He fidgeted with the jeep, trying to keep busy so he wouldn't dwell on what they might find when they arrived at the base.

"Tully."

Tully looked around to find Troy watching him with a worried expression.

"I told you it was bad. Don't get your hopes too high."

"I know Sarge. But I don't believe he's gone. I won't. Not until I see it for myself."

Troy didn't answer. He just climbed into the German car and waited for Tully to lead the way to the base. When they pulled into the base they went straight to the medical tent.

Several MPs followed the German scout car, confused about why it was there. They eyed Troy as he drove past, but recognizing him, they let him pass. Just the same, they didn't let the car out of their sight. When it stopped at the medical tent, they pulled up right behind it. Seeing the body in the back, one of them offered to help get him into the tent.

"No rush." Troy told him. "He's not going to need a doctor any time soon. They will probably want to determine how he died though. We'll take care of it later." He left them standing there with their questions unanswered as he turned and followed Tully into the tent.

Once inside they searched the beds for blond heads. The ones they found were not the one they wanted. Troy stopped a passing nurse and ask if she knew anything about a Pvt. Mark Hitchcock. The nurse offered to check the records but she didn't recognize the name. Tully and Troy waited anxiously for her to return.

"Sam."

Sam turned at Moffitts' call. The Englishman stood in the doorway to the tent. He grabbed Tullys' arm and they hurried over.

"Hitch?"

"He made it this far." Moffitt answered in a solemn tone. "They want to wait until he wakes up before they declare him out of danger." Moffitt looked exhausted. "I'm glad to see you're both okay. You had us worried Tully."

Tully studied the dark circles under his friends' eyes.

"Can we see him?" Troy interrupted abruptly.

Moffitt nodded. "This way. He's in the intensive care tent."

Just then the nurse returned. She gave them basically the same information. They thanked her and followed Moffitt to another tent.

Hitch was pale and still. Tully thought he looked peaceful and definitely more rested than any of them felt.

"I've been sitting with him ever since he came out of surgery. He seems a bit better." Moffitt gently pulled the blankets a bit tighter around their friends' body.

Troy stared at his driver, a lost look on his face. "We have to report to Captain Boggs. They'll probably have to get an official cause of death for Pvt. Kiley."

"He's dead?" Moffitt looked surprised then turned his eyes to Tully.

"Tully didn't kill him. Looked like he injected himself with too much morphine. That's a guess, but the syrettes were lying next to his body when I found him." Troy understood Moffitts' reaction. Until he'd realized that Tully had been tied, he had suspected the same thing. Tully wouldn't have taken Kileys' actions lightly.

"I guess Hitch had good reason to fear a morphine addiction. I'm glad we went with him to talk to the doctors when he was going through that crisis a while back. I still never realized how much it could affect someone's actions." Moffitt shook his head sadly. "What a waste of a life."

"You guys go talk to Captain Boggs and get this whole mess straightened out. I'm going to stay here with Hitch." Tully pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. He didn't move from that chair until Hitch opened his eyes the following day and smiled up at him. The patient only stayed awake a few minutes before falling asleep again. Tully was already asleep with his head resting on the bed next to his best friend. When Troy and Moffitt came to check on Hitch that is the way they found them.


End file.
